zsffandomcom-20200214-history
CA/Characters
Trailblazers When the threat, these unlikely individuals banded together for many individual reasons, but one concrete purpose: to survive. Leadership *John Dalton: A withdrawn tech student who stepped up and became a leader out of necessity. Always has his sights on the future. *Drake Higgins: *Chris Rodfield: Tough special response cop who is a crackshot with anything that has a trigger. Not much is known about him other then his proficient combat ability..say does he look like someone? *SSgt. Maxwell Bennett: U.S.M.C., Force Recon, just fresh home from Afghanistan. Hardened yet optimistic, he calls upon on his training and rifle skills to lead and defend his fellow man. *Tobias Andiron: *Lauren Jackson: Mother of two and a Green Beret Citizens - PCs *Cyrus Da'Vinci: Former owner of a clock store, has a knack for tinkering with things. Claims to be related to Leonardo Da'Vinci. *Mitzi Soma: The Medic with the imaginary ability to instantly vanish, then come back when someone needs heals. Has a Katana of Zombie Slaying for no real reason. *Monk: "If you can't duct it, fuck it." This is the ruling philosophy of the universe. At least for this guy. If you need a weapon, give him a bunch of crap and you'll get a bazooka. *Jessica Kepler: A young adolescent and daughter of a policeman. Her age seems to belie unexpected ability, perhaps? *Damien: *Enix: *Kiyo: German shepherd; member of the SLOPD K-9 unit. Loyal, keen and fierce. *Ofc. Amber Woods: A former worker in private security. For some reason she has a whip too. However she seems to get alot of 'gut feelings'. *Calistor McLeery: *Sgt. Silian Lancastor: A hardened sarcastic military soldier with an uncommon penchant for genetics. Known for his use of Heavy Weapons and Heavy Equipment that combined with his natural skills make for a destructive force few people could hope to match. *Atomsk: ??? *Hero Hikara: A cocky ass kid, Hero partnered up with the only family he had left. Atomsk. *Kaitlyn Waverton: A former stage actress from Canada. *Tatsuya Richards: *Shrew: *Reece Kane: *Oliver Hunter: *Alan Dalton: *"Scrounge": *Cathrine "Kitten" Richards: A speedy young military brat with a fear of being alone. *Henry Allard: A surgeon from Los Angeles who's good with a knife. *Tracie Stern: *James Arkham: *Vulpes: *Alice Calina: *Ethan Kenada: *Giles Wolfe: *Claire St. John: *Max Richter: *Kyle Snow: *Annabell Caleburne: *Alaiah Elizande: *Kayla Jhun: Support - NPCs *Jenny Anderson: A minor improv genius. Her head miiiiiight be missing more than a few screws. This hasn't been confirmed. *Kyung-Seok "Keu" Pan: Skateboarding delinquent. -Not- Japanese; he'll light up your shoes for that mistake. *Shara Lopez: Headstrong Spanish vixen. Enjoys solitude and can stand her ground when needed. *Alex Smith-Lopez: Orphan; 'Adopted' kid brother of Shara. Agile, light on his feet and knowledgeable of the air, despite his age. *Dogmeat: The dog. *Masaru Ietsuna: Local tough guy with a heavy background in martial combat and motorcycling; has an inhuman tendency to fearlessly weather brutal attacks. *Rebecca Arrington: A paranoid 'war reporter' who seems to do her best work while thinking she's going to die. *Grig Williams: *Tom Harris: *Jack Sartell: *Karisa Minton: *Addy: *Houston: *Savannah Parsons: A graffiti artist who never speaks and rarely leaves her room. *Vibe: *Shotguns Gauge: ??? *Sarasa Kimura: A young college Professor in Biochemistry. Willing to Train and Teach. *Jackson "Quick Fingers II: *Misha: *Kyle Jackson: Son of Lauren, and tough ass kid who believes that only he can protect his sister. *Taylor Jackson: Loveable, Joyful, and Innocent, Taylor is a key factor in morale on base! *Pitch: *Alice Kepler: *Bjorn: *Malinka: *Jim Marks: *Appleton: *Rose: *Gillian Carlson: *William Peluso: *Mary Spaulding: *Mel Johnson: *Joan McArthur: *Ashley Hughes: *Caroline Summers: *Michael Jhun: The Missing *Koestra: A woman with gasoline in her step, and broken glass in her wake. Throw in a margarita mixer to finish the bomb and a hot drink and we're good to go. *Katachi *Miya *Kevin Treyger: A secretive U.S.S.F member found in a downed helicopter. He uses the names of fallen comrades instead of his own. Kevin uses his military training to carve through zeds. *Ofc. Adam Kepler: SLOPD. *Ghost: An odd man with a strange affinity toward the undead. Has a habit of speaking in riddles whenever he gets the urge. You know, has anyone ever seen him sleep? *Izuno Nobunagi *Gregori Ravenet: A former cuban militant, now fled to the U.S. *Erik Johnson: Typical high school graduate. Average and a bit of a generalist, but quick to learn. Other *"R": An intelligent zombie that seems to be a very big packrat...willing to trade items for favors or other items. Category:ZSF-CA